


Eye Bow

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Adopted Puzzleshipping Child, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Obligatory Yami has his own body fic, Uncle Jounouchi abuses the purpose of a swear jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: “Yug’You and Yami might need to sit down and explain what Yami means by ‘aibou’. I didn’t have the heart to try to tell the kid.Jounouchi.”





	Eye Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Jounouchi realizes that kids can think and say the darnedest of things.

Jounouchi huffed, glancing around the Game Shop for the little girl his two best friends had adopted a few years ago. He was alone with her for the afternoon, the rest of the Mutou family having gone Christmas shopping for their little pride and joy before it got too cold, and Sugoroku’s joints decided to freeze up. “Ayumi?” Jounouchi scanned the living room, no sign of the small girl in sight.

“’Ey, you’re supposed to tell me before you decide to play hide and seek!” He called out, stepping into the hallway. “That’s the _fair_ thing to do, ya know!” He opened the hallway closet, his lower lip jutting out a bit to pout as he was met with nothing but the spare rainjackets and such that the closet normally housed. Double checking she wasn’t hiding in any of the shelves (she’d hidden on the very top shelf once before, the blond never even thinking to assume she’d hidden there. He’d nearly fallen into a panic attack before she’d revealed herself, the child not having meant to scare him.), Jounouchi finally made his way into the front part of the shop, a small smirk coming to him as he saw movement from behind the front counter.

“There ya are.” He said, leaning over the front part of the counter, where the customers would stand. He watched as Ayumi quickly attempted to hide something, her small hands moving frantically among one of the bottom shelves. “Whaddya got there?”

“Nothing!” Ayumi chirped quickly, looking up at the other nervously with dark brown eyes. The 6-year-old’s gaze faltered as she attempted to laugh, looking towards where she’d been messing with things before looking back up at Jounouchi. “W-Why’d you ask, Uncle Jou?”

Admittedly, back when Ayumi had first started really speaking, Jounouchi had been in shock when she’d referred to him as ‘uncle’, having expected someone to correct her. But both Yami and Yugi seemed amused, almost pleased even, and went along with it, even encouraging it by calling him ‘Uncle Jounouchi’ to her when referring to the tall blond.

“’Cuz you’re looking pretty suspicious there, kiddo.” Jounouchi walked around to the other side of the counter, sitting down cross-legged so that she was trapped. Even in his sitting position, he still had a good inch or two of height on her. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Ayumi chewed on her lower lip, knowing she was caught – literally – her fingers curling into her long black strands of hair as she thought. Her eyes looked from Jounouchi, to the spot she’d been messing with a few moments ago, then back to Jounouchi. “… If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. Pinky Promise?”

Jounouchi smirked triumphantly, extending a hand towards her own, her teeny little pinky dwarfed by his as she attempted to curl it around his. “Alright, now lemme see!”

Ayumi sighed as she moved around different stacks of paper that Sugoroku had apparently been stacking in the shelves of the counter – papers, Jounouchi assumed, muse have been business related –, until she pulled out a couple store magazines, ones that Jounouchi recognized as the ones that come in the mail around this time of year, trying to show off all the items in the stores that were discounted or new or on sale just in time for the holiday season.

He watched as she flipped through them, his eyes widening in slight shock as he noticed all the gifts the family had been planning to get Ayumi were marked with pen, some prices even circled. Had she realized that’s what they had left for?

Jounouchi’s thought process was interrupted however, as Ayumi huffed and shoved the magazine into his lap, before reaching for another one and looking through it. “Grandpa keeps these here, but none of these stores seem to have one!”

“Have one what?”

“The present I wanna get for Dad!” Ayumi whined in response, shoving another magazine into Jounouchi’s lap, reaching for a third.

“For Dad?” Jounouchi echoed. “Whaddya wanna get for Yug’?”

Ayumi rolled her eyes, groaning dramatically as she flopped down to sit, mirroring her uncle’s cross-legged position. “How do you _not_ know?!”

“Calm down!” Jounouchi said with a laugh, teasing her by ruffling her hair with one of his hands. Her cries of obvious displeasure made him smirk, pulling his hand away only when he deemed her hair properly messed up. “You’re such a drama queen. Just like your other dad.”

“Am not!” She huffed, pouting angrily as she tried to fix her hair, running her fingers through the long, tangled mess. “And neither is Daddy. You’re just mean. Maybe I won’t tell you.”

“Aww, come on! I was messin’ with ya!” He moved the magazines out of his lap and grabbed her, tickling her until he had set her down in his lap. Keeping her in place with one arm, Jounouchi spread the magazines out on the ground in front of the both of them, being mindful to not show the toys section so he didn’t spoil what her Christmas gifts might be. “Now,” He began, letting her go so she could get up if she wanted, placing his hands on his knees instead, “What’re ya trying to find?”

Opting not to leave his lap, Ayumi leaned back against her uncle’s chest, looking up at him. “The thing Daddy’s always talking about, you know! The bow!”

“Bow?”

“Yeah! The eye bow!” Ayumi folded her arms and whined. “Daddy’s always talking about one to Dad, but he never gets him one! I have ten whole dollars in my Kuriboh piggy bank, so I wanna go buy one this year!”

It took a minute for the gears to finally start turning in Jounouchi’s head, before it finally sunk in what Ayumi was getting at.

“You think–!! Holy shit–!” Jounouchi’s body wracked with laughter, Ayumi finally getting out of his lap as he continued to laugh.

“What?!” Ayumi frowned deeply, thinking she was being laughed at. “Stop laughing at me!”

“’M sorry, it’s just…!” Jounouchi’s sides were aching, and he let himself fall backwards in an attempt to relieve the pain somewhat, though he continued to laugh. “That’s that fuckin’ funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Stomping, Ayumi made her way over by Jounouchi’s head now that she was no longer trapped between him and the counter, her hands on her hips as she frowned at him angrily. “Uncle Jou!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Jounouchi sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he caught his breath. “I wasn’t laughin’ at you I just… remembered somethin’ funny is all.”

Ayumi frowned still, but seemed to accept the answer. “…You owe two dollars to the swear jar now.”

“Eh, what Gramps doesn’t know won’t kill him.” Jounouchi said, sitting back up and turning to face his ‘niece’.

“But I know.” She said with an all too innocent smile. “And it’d be sad if _I_ said a bad word and Grandpa and Dad and Daddy all got onto you.”

Jounouchi’s amused mood soured then somewhat. “...You wouldn’t dare.”

“You laughed at me, and that wasn’t nice.”

“It wasn’t at _you!_ ” God, who was teaching this child how to blackmail someone at the age of 6?!

“Two dollars.”

“Oh, come on!” Jounouchi stood up, picking Ayumi up with him. “How about this? You don’t go sayin’ things that will have your family jump my ass for,–“

“ _Three_ dollars.”

_“And,”_ Jounouchi continued, ignoring Ayumi’s interjection. I’ll take you to the mall on my next day off, and we can go buy Yug’ a bow tie—err, _eye bow._ How’s that sound?”

Ayumi had been wriggling in Jounouchi’s hold, wanting him to put her down, but at his offer, she stopped, a bright smile growing on her face. “Really?!”

Jounouchi nodded. “Uh-huh. I’ll even take you to go get those cinnamon buns you like while we’re there. We’ll get the ones as big as your head, and I’ll even let you eat a whole one.”

“I don’t ever get to eat a whole one!” She said in amazement. Her parents had told her many times that that was too much for someone as small as her much to her displeasure, and that she’d get a tummy ache for it.

Jounouchi smiled then. “Yup, I know. And we won’t even have to tell your parents. So we can avoid the swear jar just this once, can’t we?”

“… Alright~.”

* * *

It wasn’t long before Christmas rolled around, and the Mutou family was all gathered downstairs in the living room, Ayumi having opened her presents from Santa, and the adults having exchanged gifts between themselves. Sugoroku had been sitting in a recliner, and Yami and Yugi were sitting next to each other on the couch.

“Wait, Dad has one more!” Ayumi cried, standing up and running upstairs. Yami, Yugi, and Sugoroku shared confused looks, not knowing what to expect. It wasn’t long before Ayumi returned, carrying a small, well-wrapped box, no bigger than her hand. She quickly ran to Yugi, excitedly handing the box to him. “Open it!”

Yugi looked at Yami warily, expecting him to have had some part in this, to which the ex-pharaoh shook his head. “Don’t look at me. I’m just as in the dark as you are.”

“Just open it, dad!”

“I’m curious too, Yugi.” Sugoroku chimed in. “Go on and open it.”

Slowly, Yugi unwrapped the box, lifting the small top off. “… It’s a—“

“Eye bow!” Ayumi cheered happily. She climbed onto the couch, on the other side of Yugi, and reached into the box for him. “Now you have one!”

As Ayumi tried to stick the bow tie on Yugi’s face, Yami noticed there was a small note in the box, and picked it up, reading it to himself.

_“Yug’_

_You and Yami might need to sit down and explain what Yami means by ‘aibou’. I didn’t have the heart to try to tell the kid._

_Jounouchi.”_


End file.
